Not Exactly Easy Street
by DiaryOfLacey
Summary: The first time Dean meets Krista, she seems like the perfect girl. But when a terrible crime threatens her safety and they go on the run, can Dean save her? Or will this love affair end before it even begins? AmbrosexOC
1. Chapter 1

Again. His mom had one of those fucking douchebags in their apartment and had locked him out. Again.

Dean kicked the front door with all his strength, turning and stomping back down the hall as he cursed under his breath. It was bad enough that she had gotten them kicked out of their old apartment, which was halfway liveable, and now they had to live in this rathole in the roughest part of town. They had no money, except what he could manage to lift off some rich prick on the street. And now she had locked him out of the house for the fourth time in the two weeks they'd been here because she was bringing guys home for money again. He went down the first flight of stairs, smacking into someone as he reached the floor beneath his, nearly he had run into was apologizing, and he blinked as he refocused. A girl was standing there, looking very embarassed. "Hey, no problem." She nodded, half-smiling. "I'm Krista. Krista Donnelly." She stuck her hand out, and Dean shook it. "I'm Dean Ambrose." Krista turned, motiong for him to follow her. "Come on. I can only assume your mom locked you out like my mom did me. Let's go." With nothing else to do, Dean followed the girl to the locked door of the maintenance office, Krista knocking. The janitor of the building, a guy who did more eating and less cleaning, opened it, smiling at the girl. "Good morning, Miss Donnelly. Window's unlocked." She nodded, leading Dean through the tiny office to the one window. She shoved it up, stepping through onto the fire escape. Once Dean was out beside her, she shut the window back. "So where are we going, Krista?"

She didn't answer, leading him up the rusty fire escape until they reached the top. "This is the roof. Can you lift me?" Dean obliged, grabbing Krista around the waist and picking her up. She grabbed the edge of the roof, pulling herself up, her Converse scraping the brick wall as she got on top of the building. Once she was up, she looked over the edge, sticking her hand out. "Come on." Dean scaled the wall, Krista pulling him up. Once they were both on the roof, she smiled, spreading her arms. "This is Cincinnati." From up here, they could see most of the city, and Dean leaned against one of the chimneys of the building as he stared out over the skyline. "So how'd you end up here in the slums?" He turned to look at Krista, who was now sitting on the tarred rooftop smoking a cigarette. Sitting down beside her, he shrugged. "Lots of reasons. My dad's never been around, and me and my mom have always been poor. She got into drugs, started bringing guys home, and we keep getting kicked out everywhere we go. But the guy who owns this building lets us stay here in return for my mom screwing him. So I guess it works. But she still brings other guys home, and I end up getting locked out and have to crash somewhere. Most times it's for a few days, and then I come back. What about you, how'd you get here?" Krista pushed the pack of cigarettes she'd pulled from her pocket towards Dean, who lit one up and waited for her explanation. "I was born in Cleveland, and my dad ran off early on. My mom came here and we were good at first. She had a job and all, but then she got fired and went off the deep end. She started drinking, so we got kicked out of our old place and now we live here, and my mom does like your mom and screws Danny, the guy who runs this joint, and we live here for free. I think that's why he wants single moms to live here, so he can get laid for free. So I stay here all the time, I dropped out because it was so tiring switching schools every few weeks. My mom doesn't care what I do, so I just do whatever." She exhaled a cloud of smoke, looking over at Dean. "I hang out up here a lot, or I go hit up some assholes for money on the street. Rich dudes'll give you all the money you want if you tell them you're a lonely little scared pregnant girl." Krista laughed, sliding her arms out of her Vans hoodie one at a time as she stretched out. "By the way, Dean, if you need a place to stay tonight, you can crash at my place." Dean raised an eyebrow. "You got your own place?" Krista smiled. "It's a secret place, but yeah. I stay there when my mom is on one of her fucking sprees."

They sat up there for the next two hours, until the sound of the janitor calling Krista's name reached them. She walked over to the edge of the roof, looking over. Marty had his head stuck out the window, looking up. "Miss Donnelly, your mom's hunting you! Boss man's on his way over." Krista dropped her cigarette, crushing it under her shoe. "Fuck." She walked over to collect her hoodie, her smile gone. "C'mon, Dean, we gotta go. Danny's coming to collect rent and he likes everyone to be present." She waited as Dean dropped over the side of the building and landed on the fire escape, then followed him down. They went back down the fire escape, ducking through the window. Krista hugged Marty, smiling. "Thanks for watching out for me, Marty. You got the keys to the basement?" Marty handed them over, patting Krista's shoulder. "Be safe, Krista." She nodded, cracking open the door to Marty's office and making sure no one was in the hall. "Let's go." She and Dean sneaked up the stairs, Krista stopping at her floor. "Meet me out here after he leaves. Just keep quiet and you'll be fine." She turned around, but Dean caught her arm. "Ya know, Krista, I've only know you two and a half hours, but you're a pretty cool person." Krista smiled. "Thanks Dean. You're pretty cool too."

With that, she turned and headed towards her apartment, someone who was presumably her mother starting to scream at her as soon as the door was opened. "Jesus, Ma, will you shut the fuck up?! I was gone two hours, stop fucking screaming at me!" Dean waited until she slammed the door, then made his way up to his apartment. This time, the door was open, and he stepped inside, his mom passed out on the couch. Rolling his eyes, he dropped down to sit in one of the chairs at their kitchen table, waiting in silence for this Danny guy. After a few minutes, their front door was shoved open, a tall greasy looking man standing there. Noting that Meredith was asleep, he looked at Dean. "Tell her that the rent's been accounted for this month." Dean nodded, fighting the urge to punch their landlord in the face. He waited as Danny disappeared down the hall, pulling their door shut behind him. Checking the clock, he waited ten minutes before he got up, heading down to Krista's apartment. When he got down the stairs, he was greeted by the sight of Krista being shoved out of her apartment, blood dripping from her split lip and a bruise beginning to form on the side of her face. The door was slammed as she leaned against the opposite wall, pressing the back of her hand to her lip. Dean started towards her, and she jumped as she noticed him. Then she half-smiled, her split lip widening. "Krista, what the hell happened to you?" She sighed. "Motherfucker tried to feel me up, said soon I could start paying the rent. I kicked him in his balls, and he fucking slapped me across the face. My mom got mad, kicked me out. She's probably fucking him to ease his pain." She pulled the sleeve of her jacket over her hand, pressing it to her lip. When she saw the bleeding had stopped, she started heading toward the stairwell. "C'mon. You wanna stay at my place tonight?" Dean shrugged. "Sure, I got nowhere else to go." He followed her down the stairs, Krista walking into the small office of the building where a large black man sat in a beat up chair. "Afternoon, Miss Krista." Krista walked over to hug the man. "Hey Davis." Turning to Dean, she gestured to the man. "Dean, this is Davis Jensen. He's the security officer here." The two guys nodded at each other, Krista looking at Davis. "We're gonna be in the basement tonight. Give the knock if Danny shows so we can hide, okay?" The guard nodded, and Krista smiled. "Alright, Dean, let's go." She led him through the office, to a beat up looking door. Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out the keys Marty had given her earlier. She stuck one in the door knob, unlocking the door and stepping inside, heading down a set of rickety metal stairs.

Once the light was turned on, Dean was surprised. There was a bed in the corner, a fridge, a couch, and a TV sitting on a table in the room, and it actually looked like an apartment. Krista smiled as she laid the keys down on the table, spreading her arms. "Welcome to my place." "So you just live here and Danny has no clue?" Krista shook her head. "There's a sliding blind that separates the room, like in a dining room, and I put wood panels on it so that when you close it, it looks like a wall. I just close it when he comes for inspection and he has no idea. Marty keeps the keys to it, and Davis keeps lookout for me. So I come here, and I have complete privacy." She kicked her sneakers off, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a beer. "Want one?" When Dean nodded, Krista threw one to him, and Dean raised an eyebrow. "How the hell do you buy beer?" Krista smirked as she popped the top off her bottle. "I'm twenty one." Dean, who had sat down on the couch, looked up from his beer. "Twenty one? You don't look that old." Krista dropped down beside him, drawing her knees up to her chest. "Well then, how old are you, Mr. Ambrose?" "Twenty." Krista raised an eyebrow, a smirk crossing her face. "So you thought I was younger, which means you thought I was under eighteen, which is pretty fucking creepy on your part. But don't worry, I won't hold it against you." She tilted her bottle back again, downing half the contents. "Tell ya what, tomorrow we'll go hit up some poor saps on the street for cash." Dean nodded. "Sounds like fun. Taking money from rich assholes is always entertaining." Krista grinned, which Dean had noticed enhanced her supermodel good looks.

"I think we're gonna be really good friends, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up first, Krista still knocked out on the other side of the bed. They'd stayed up late into the night drinking and talking, and he was really starting to fall for her. And then they'd fallen asleep, the two of them ending up sharing Krista's bed after they discovered Dean was far too tall to sleep comfortably on her couch. She stirred as he stood up, lazily rubbing her eyes as she got out of bed. "It's too fucking early for me." Walking up the stairs to the door of the basement, she checked out the office, then turned and waved for Dean to follow her. "Alright, let's go get a shower, change clothes and then we'll head out for the day." She flipped the lights off, the two of them passing Davis before climbing the stairs to their apartments. They said goodbye before parting, aiming to meet back there in twenty minutes. Dean waited until he saw her enter her apartment before he headed up the stairs, noticing his mom was gone. She must be gone for some more drugs. Heading into the bathroom, he flipped the shower on, waiting for it to warm up. After a quick shower, he dressed in clean clothes, getting ready to head back to Krista's apartment. A frantic banging on the door snapped him out of his thoughts, nearly scaring him to death. When he got there and opened it, he nearly threw up at the sight in front of him.

Krista stood there, blood covering her clothes, which looked like she'd jerked them on. A backpack hung on her shoulder, which she dropped on the floor as she stepped inside his apartment. She was shaking, tears running down her face. When she saw Dean, a sob ripped out of her as she stumbled forward, grasping the door frame as she struggled not to fall. Dean quickly shut the door, flipping the lock as he pushed Krista's hair out of her face. She looked dazed, confused, and extremely scared. "Krista, what happened?!" She looked up at him slowly, her jaw quaking. "He...he killed her." "Who killed who, Krista?" She bit her lip. "Danny. He...he killed my mom, Dean." Dean took her by the arm, sitting her down on one of the kitchen chairs, sitting down across from her, resting a hand on her knee. "What happened?" Krista took a shaky breath, her voice breaking as she tried to tell him what happened. "I went back to my apartment, and I didn't see my mom, but I figured she was just gone for drugs. So I was going to get in the shower and...she...she was in the bathtub. Blood was everywhere...and she was already dead. I got blood all over me, and I freaked out. And then Danny came out of nowhere and grabbed me. He dragged me into my mom's room, shoved me down on the bed, and tried to kiss me. I punched him in the face, and he grabbed me around the throat. I fought him, and I finally managed to shove him off me and get up. I came here because I didn't know where else to go. Dean, I'm so scared. He's gonna come after me next!" She immediately began sobbing again, crying into her hands. Not knowing what to say to her, Dean instead stood up, pulling her up to her feet and wrapping his arms around her. She was shaking, and he was worried she was going to collapse to the floor. Taking a step back, he made her look up at him, trying to calm her down. "Alright, come on, you need a shower. You've got to get the blood off you." She was still frozen, so he took her by the arm again, leading her to the shower in his mom's room. "Get yourself cleaned up, and then we'll decide what to do."

A few minutes later, Krista emerged from the bathroom now clean, wearing an oversize T-shirt and leggings. As soon as she got back in the living room where Dean was sitting, she ran into his arms. "What the fuck do we do now? He killed my mom!" Dean had his arms hooked around her waist, holding her up as she threatened to completely fall apart. Resting his chin on top of her head, he tried to think of something to say. "We'll leave." Krista looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "What?" Dean shrugged. "We'll just leave. Go somewhere and hide out for a little while. I think it's highly unlikely he's gonna come searching for you." Krista looked a little calmer, her shaking slowing a bit. "I don't know, Dean. I can't just ask you to screw up your life just because of me." Dean raised an eyebrow, smirking a little. "You're not asking me, Krista. I'm telling you." Krista looked stunned for a minute, but then she relaxed. "Okay then. I guess we're going on the run." Dean moved to sit on the couch, and Krista sat down beside him, drawing her knees up to her chest. After a few minutes of planning in his head, Dean turned to Krista. "We'll wait until everyone goes to sleep tonight, then we'll go down and sneak into your apartment so you can get your stuff. Then we'll go through Marty's window in his office and go down the fire escape so we can get out without anyone seeing us." Krista's jaw dropped at the elaborate plan he'd concocted. "You seem like you've done this before." Dean shrugged. "I've run away a few times, I know how to get in and out without anyone seeing me." Silence took over as they both went quiet, Krista's chin resting on top of her knees. Her thoughts had obviously drifted back to her mother, and eventually she began to cry again. Then she moved to sit beside Dean, who put one arm around her comfortingly. And there they sat, in silence since the TV didn't work, and after a while of sobbing into Dean's shirt Krista fell asleep. He let her sleep, figuring she needed the rest after what she'd been through. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he decided they had until midnight before everything would most likely calm down for the night in their building, which meant she could sleep for the next two hours until eleven. So he sat there, Krista breathing evenly as she lay on his shoulder, the sounds of the building creeping in. Since there was nothing else to do, he sat there and thought. He and Krista were running away together, which meant somehow he'd have to provide for her. Where were they going to stay? He supposed they could find a cheap motel somewhere, this was Cincinatti after all. No one would ask questions if they showed up looking for a cheap room. And then he began thinking about how long they would be on the run. Would they spend the rest of their lives running from some creep who'd killed Krista's mother? If that was what he had to do to protect Krista, he would. He felt like he was falling in love with her, and he wanted to keep her safe, no matter what he had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

The faded wallpaper and the threadbare curtains only emphasized to Krista that she was in a very bad situation. The neon glow of the vacancy sign outside bled into the room under the door, the only other light coming from the dim lamp on the bedside table. This motel was by no means an upscale place, hell it was barely clean, but it was a place to stay for the night and that was all that mattered. With a laugh Krista remembered the face of the elderly woman who had checked her and Dean into the motel earlier that night, looking at them in obvious annoyance. Since they were under the pretense of being a loved-up couple, they had done their best to act infatuated with each other. The woman had given them the evil eye and mumbled something about "damn horny teenagers" and their "nasty fornicating selves" before she handed them their room key. And now here they were, Krista sitting huddled on the bed trying to recover from the shock of losing her mother and Dean leaning out the open window with his third cigarette of the night. Krista was still in awe of Dean's decision to uproot his own life for her, someone he'd only met that day. But he didn't seem to particularly care, and it didn't seem like he had much to miss anyway.

She looked up to see him looking at her, and she smiled softly. "Thank you again, Dean." Dean nodded nonchalantly, a smile pulling at the edge of his lips. "There's nothing to thank me for Krista, I did it because I wanted to help you." The sincerity in his words touched her, and Krista sat up, leaning on the headboard. "Come here a minute, Dean." At her gentle demand, he stubbed out his cigarette and made his way over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed as if not wanting to encroach on her space. She moved closer to him, looking much younger than her twenty one years. "There is something to thank you for, and I'm always going to be grateful to you for this." Then she leaned forward and hugged him appreciatively, Dean reciprocating the affection with his arms around her waist. And before either of them knew what was happening, they were in each others' arms, lips pressed together. Maybe it was just from the stress and the gravity of their situation, but there had been tension between them and now it was manifesting itself. There was so much need in Krista, and Dean could feel it. She was like a gypsy, just wanting freedom but her life had held her down for so long. And now she had a chance to be free with Dean, and she was jumping at the chance. He could feel that she was asking for him to supply her need for assurance that she would be safe, and in loving her as he was doing now, he was giving her that.

And the entire night, they simply let their worries drift away, and forgot why they were running in the first place. They spent the night in each other's arms, each of them forgetting about the abuse, the hardships, and everything bad in their lives. There was only each other and the bond between them. They gave into love.


End file.
